This invention relates to exercisers, and more particularly to a user powered arm exerciser that is mounted on a belt.
Arm-exercisers are generally stationary devices being mounted to a wall or the floor so that they will not yield when a handle is pulled against a frictional or elastic force. Walking, jogging and running are recommended exercises for maintaining bone strength and cardiovascular fitness. They do little for upper body strength. Exercise time must be lengthened if upper body exercise at a stationary device must be done separately.
It would be desirable to have an upper body exerciser that could be used simultaneously while walking, jogging and the like.